myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firepaw's choice/trivia.
This is a trivia for Firepaw's choice enjoy. # Breezewhisker was going to be a good guy, but he became so close to being a sue that I made him evil. ( that's what I do to sues) # I came up with the idea for it when I ws trying to answer a question my friend asked me a few years ago, the story wasn't always about warriors, at first it was about normal cats. #The story was going to be called Firepaw's rebellion but I couldn't spell rebellion so I made it Firepaw's choice instead. #Ravenfeather was going to be the main evil cat, but I thought it was better with Breezewhisker. #Wolfpaw's name was going to Wolfblaze, but I stopped liking the character so I changed his name. #Wolfpaw and Silverpaw's apprentice names are based off my and my older sister's warrior names. #Silverpaw was going to be born before Wolfpaw, but my siblings decided it would be better if she was born after him. #Firepaw was going to be the oldest in his litter, Stonepaw the middle sibling, and Shadepaw the youngest, but I changed it. #Firepaw was lightly based on Elphaba from Wicked and Shadepaw was lightly based off Fiyero #I made up the idea for the story in like five seconds to tell the truth. # Breezewhisker wasn't always evil he became evil in events five moons before the story. #I came up with the idea of him being evl, really at the moment I got to that part. #Stoonepaw was going to join Shadepaw and Firepaw #Wolfpaw never became evil, but said he would as he felt he would never do another good deed after Firepaw has fellen from the cliff since he is his mind had lost everything. #Flamestar was going to be evil, but I didn't Silverbreeze to be leader, and I couldn' think of a way for him to die. #Firestorm was going to die but I didn't want to kill him off, so I had him fake his own death instead. #Thornblaze and Rabbitclaw were going to be evil, but I dropped that idea when I had Flamestar be good. #Firepaw did not know he would live when he fell off the cliff, he really did think he would die. #I am telling the truth when I say I really have no idea how on earth Firepaw lived after falling from the cliff #Firestorm was going to have a mate and kits, but I couldn't think of a mate for him, and calico toms most of the time can't have kits, so I changed my mind. #Firepaw spent the moons when everyone thought he was dead waiting for the battle. #Breezewhisker is dead, Firestorm didn't kill him, , but he died getting a sickness from other cats who were in the medicine cat's den, the medicine cat was so busy she had no idea he was sick, until Firepaw was who was helping in the medicine cat's den, found his body one day. #Firepaw got the sickness too, he was the one that gave it to Breezewhisker but he didn't mean to do it. #Breezewhisker was the only one that died from the sickness and the whole Clan got it. #Firestorm was going to be made deputy, but that seemed to sue like do I didn't make him deputy. #At first I had chapter where Breezewhisker askes Firepaw to work with him, it didn't get in the story since I might have forgotten to put it in. #Silverstorm was going to be evil, but I noticed it didn' have many female characters, so I had her be good. #Most of the Clan doesn't think she was a spy, and does not want her in the Clan. #After the battle, Shdewhisker, Waterfeather, and Stoneripple all joined WindClan, so Waterfeather and Silverbreeze are together, but they won't have more kits. #Stoneripple, Shadewhisker, and Firestorm are all brothers, Stoneripple was born first, then Shadewhisker, and last Firestorm. Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Trivia